The Biggest Disney Crossover
by TheDjangoMcHylistz
Summary: Ok I know this is in The Suite Life and Jessie Category, but is is actually a Suite Life, Jessie, A.N.T Farm, Wizards of Waverley Place, Austin and Ally and Victorious ( i know... it's nickelodeon.. well i don't care it's an awesome tv serious) crossover, hence the name ' The Biggest Disney Crossover ' . first story, don't be harsh :)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW YORK, USA. THE ROSS' APARTMENT.**

Jessie glanced over at her luggage; it was a little too much. But hey, they were going on a cruise and she had to entertain herself somehow. She looked up; the sound of Emma screaming for Bertrum to hold her 10 bags of luggage was almost frightening. Finally a time, where she had her own little private time, but knowing the kids she probably end up chasing them all around the ship.

Butrum walked heaving into the lounge, dropped Emma's luggage in a large pile in the lounge and saunted happily into the kitchen humming a joyful tune.

"Bertrum seems happy, " said Jessie

"One month alone," answered Emma "who wouldn't be happy,"

"true, but wow I've never seem Bertrum so happy," replied Jessie " he must really hate you guys,"

Jessie and Emma both exchanged laughs and watched Ravi try and convince Mrs. Kiperling to get in her cage. Suddenly Luke slid down the stairs and holding only one suitcase and wearing a backpack.

"Luke you know we are going for a 3 month, right?" asked Ravi

"Yep!"

"But… "Objected Emma

"You do your packing and I'll do mine, you don't see me complaining about your 10 suitcases"

"Yeah but….."

"Oh shut up Emma. No one cares "snapped Luke

Zuri came skipping down the stairs hugging Chubby the bear.

"Zuri where are you suitcases? "Asked Jessie

"Upstairs"

"Well get them down "said Jessie

"What you want ME to bring my suitcases down?" asked Zuri

"Yea….you know what… I'll get it "answered Jessie and she ran up the stairs.

The kids looked at Zuri.

"What? Do you know how heavy they are!? "Complained Zuri.

**MIAMI. SONIC BOOM.**

"Austin, did you pack your stuff for the cruise?" asked Ally

"No, why would I it's next week?" answered Austin not looking up from his food.

" urr….. No it's not. It's TODAY! We're leaving in 40 minutes.

"WHAT?" yelled Austin spraying half the food in his mouth across the table. "It's TODAY"

"Yeah " answered Ally.

"Ohhh shit!" and with that Austin ran out the door to his house.

Dez walked in looking at Austin as he ran out.

"What's with Austin, did he forget to pack "joked Dez

"Yeah he actually did, "laughed Ally with a smirk on her face

Meanwhile at Austin's house, Austin was raiding his cupboard and grabbing handful at a time clothes and whatever was stuck with it and flung it over his shoulder into an open suitcase over flowing with stuff. He ran into the bathroom grabbed his toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a bar of soap and his rubber ducky through them in his already overflowing suitcase. He grabbed a clean shirt, pulled on his hi-tops, and grabbed his suitcase and ran downstairs yelling bye to his mom as he ran out the door.

He got to sonic boom and jumped in the waiting cab with Trish, Dez and Ally and the cab drove off to the airport so they could fly to New York


	2. Chapter 2

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA. Z-TECH.**

Chyna Parks was singing while packing her bags when Olive Doyle walked in

"Interesting factoid about cruises, cruises are statistically…. "Started Olive "what the heck Chyna, your luggage looks like a bomb hit it. My suitcase is sort by colour and is perfectly arranged. "

"Whatever as long as everything is inside, who cares what it looks like " snapped Chyna as she zipped up her purple suitcase.

Chyna and Olive walked into the roomavator dragging their suitcases with them, sighting Angus and Fletcher talking to Lexi they dragged their suitcases over towards them.

"I can't wait for the cruise," said Lexi Reed "I bet there's heaps of cute boys on board but then again I've been stuck at a school with a bunch of nerds, so anyone not nerdy will do"

Chyna rolled her eyes even though she admitted that she wanted to meet a cute guy on board.

"Ok, everyone ready. Let's go Winter lead the way I going ahead to take care of some things. Bon voyage people. "Announced Zoltan Grundy.

"I can't wait, ' started Angus Chestnut "I bet there is a bunch of hot girls on board" nudging Fletcher.

"No my heart belongs to Chyna... "Said Fletcher

"Oh no, me, "Chyna gestured to herself" and you "she gestured him "will never ever happen"

"oh yes it will, you just don't know it yet" said Fletcher confidently.

Chyna exchanged glances with Olive as they walked on the bus to take them to the airport.

**S.S. TIPTON 20 MINS FROM NEW YORK**

"Zack, Woody listen up another school is coming on board, I need you on your best behaviour," said Marion Moseby sternly.

"Sure" replied both of them

Zack and Woody turned away "not, we are going to have some fun with this school," said Zack

Woody grinned in response and shoved half a leg of lamb in his mouth.

Cody walked up to Zack, " Zack, what are you planning to do, the students are prodigies they are the smartest people of their kind and it is Zoltan Grundy's school, Z-tech it is the best and freest school in the world"

"What? I blanked out after you said, 'Zack what are you planning to do' "said Zack and he grabbed Woody's arm and pulled him to the game room.

"Just don't do anything stupid "yelled Cody after him.

"like that's possible" he mumbled under his breath and he went back to work.

**S. , THE GANG PLANK, NEW YORK PORT.**

"Oh my gosh its Austin Moon "shrieked Emma "look Jessie it's Austin "

Jessie looked up from her suitcases "no it can't be…. Emma go and check and come straight back"

Emma skipped over and started to talk to him and pointed at Jessie and the others. And before Jessie knew it Austin, Dez, Trish and Ally were helping her with their luggage.

**S. , SKY DECK**

They went into the lobby lugging the stuff along and stood in awe, it was almost as perfect as the lobby at the Ross's penthouse. Mr Moseby came and said hello took the luggage to our rooms which were all next to each other and showed us around ship and went away. We all went over to the juice bar, bought some drinks and started in a deep conversation.

Zack was serving the group of people and he was struck, there she was, like an angel had escaped heaven and came here. Her long blonde hair shined brighter than the sun, her eyes was hazel which the light glistened off, leaving her eyes sparkly and beautiful, her perfect nose and full lips. She had a perfect body and she had great fashion sense. She was…. Perfect.

Zack was frozen, gawking at her, she was unlike anyone else he had ever met, she was perfect.

"Hey Emma" started Luke "that guy from the juice bar is staring at you"

Emma turned around, Zack turned pink. Emma stared, he was pretty good-looking. He had dusty brown hair; he had friendly eyes and an amazing smile. Emma got up, excused herself from the table and went over to the juice bar. Zack turned away embarrassed. Emma grinned he was even cuter up-close.

"Hi" said Emma

"Hey" said Zack

"I'm Emma Ross and you are"

"I'm… um ... Uh…."

"Zack, Zack Martin " interrupted Cody

"Right" said Zack not taking his eyes off Emma.

"And I'm Cody his twin brother"

"Hi Cody. Zack, so you were staring at me"

"Um... Yeah" said Zack red-faced

"Will you excuse us..." started Cody

"Emma" answered Emma and she shook his outstretched hand.

Cody grabbed Zack by the arm and pulled him away from Emma

"What's with you, aren't you meant to be cool around girls '' accused Cody

" yeah, but I really like Emma, like a lot, more then I like Maddie more than I have liked anyone else, it's like my life has her holding me down, all that matters is her, I don't care how hard I work as long as she's happy, I'll be happy" said Zack

"Wow" said Cody "you're actually expressing your feelings. You must REALLY like this girl"

Zack nodded and slowly walked back to Emma.

Cody stood there, shocked.


End file.
